1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an active matrix substrate, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of driving system for a related art display having liquid-crystal elements, organic EL (electroluminescent) elements, electrophoresis elements, electron emitting elements, or the like is an active matrix drive system. An active-matrix drive system display includes a display panel that has a plurality of pixels in a matrix. The pixels have respective pixel circuits, each of which is constituted by electro-optical elements and driving transistors for supplying drive power to the electro-optical elements. The pixel circuits are arranged so as to correspond to respective intersections of data lines and scan lines (see Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO98/36407).
When the pixel circuits have different shapes and/or different pitches in the column direction (data-line direction) and the row direction (scan-line direction) of the display panel portion, directional viewing variation occurs between the column direction and the row direction of the display panel. As a result, an image displayed on the display panel portion may be distorted in the column direction (data-line direction) or the row direction (scan-line direction). In particular, for a full-color display, color irregularities occur in addition to the distortion of the image in the column and row directions. Thus, the display quality of the display is reduced.